Conventionally, a display device that is aimed at displaying an image on a large screen (large sized screen) in a meeting, a presentation, and so on, and that has a plurality of displays arranged therein in a matrix form and that causes the whole of the displays to display a single display screen is known (for example, refer to patent references 1 and 2).